The present invention generally relates to electrical enclosures and in particular to rainproof electrical enclosures.
Certain industrial environments require electrical enclosures that provide protection against falling rain, sleet, snow, and other environmental debris. Additionally, many applications require NEMA 3 R ratings.
It is well known in the art to use a gasket to provide for a rainproof seal. However, it would be desirous to have an enclosure that would eliminate the gasket while maintaining the rainproof seal and the NEMA 3 R rating.